


Into the Maze

by VickeyStar



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Female Thomas (Terra), Surviving a night in the Maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra following Minho and Alby into the Maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Maze

**Author's Note:**

> This was rolling in my mind for a while... so yep. Thanks for the praise and stuff and support on my other stories! I currently do not have much of a muse, so if you have any requests, let me know!   
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“Come on, Alby! Minho!”

Everybody was shouting at the two Gladers, hoping against everything they would make it.

Terra knew they wouldn’t.

She looked over at Newt, who also came to the same realization.

Alby was injured, and Minho wasn’t willing to leave him behind, so his running was disabled.

It was Gally who started it.   
She was shouting along with the rest of the Gladers, telling the two to hurry up, when he yelled. “Leave him behind!”   
Newt and Terra both looked at the other man in shock, and he just glared at the others to submit. They all started shouting for Minho to leave Alby behind, but Terra and Newt couldn’t. Terra, because she was never one to leave someone to die, also because she knew how much they meant to Newt. Newt, because they were his brothers in all but blood, and he couldn’t bear to lose them.

Terra knew what she had to do.

She hugged Newt to her and quickly kissed his cheek, with a whispered promise. “I’ll bring them back. I’m sorry.”   
She turned away from his confused face, and ran into the Maze, a tear sliding down her cheek as he screamed for her to come back.

Terra barely made it to the other side, when the doors closed. She turned around in time to get a glimpse of Newt’s face, crying but determined to hold her to her promise. She nodded at him, and he nodded back, worried for his brothers’ safety. She could also tell he was worried for her, but she was more than a sister to him.

When the doors closed, Minho looked at her.   
“Congratulations, shank. You just got yourself killed.”

“We need to prepare.” She replied, and he stood.

“What we need to do is run. Follow me.” He stood for a moment, then started walking away, leaving an unconscious Alby.

“Minho!” She hissed, and he stopped. “We need to help him.”   
“What can he do, huh Greenie?” He asked, looking around, his inner panic showing. “We need to get the shuck to safety before the Grievers come!” He froze, trapped in his panic. He didn’t come out of it until he felt an explosion of pain on his cheek and his head snapped to the left. He looked with bewildered eyes at the girl in front of him, angrily glaring at him.

“I didn’t run in here just so you could abandon us and get us all killed. I came in here because I may be the Greenie, but even I know that you two matter, and Newt would shatter if anything happened to either one of you, don’t even think about how he would react if he lost both of you. I refuse to let that happen. You refused to leave Alby behind when the doors were open, don’t change your mind just because they’ve closed.” And at that, she turned her back to him and started dragging Alby further into the Maze.   
Minho thought to himself. _He could survive losing the two of us, because he would still have her. Now all three of us, his brothers and his best friend, are in the Maze… He must be worried beyond sickness._ He looked up to see Terra, expectantly waiting for him to help her get to safety.

“We can hang him on the vines.” She stated, after a few hours of walking. “Here should be good.”   
They quickly tied the leader up and began hefting him along the wall, by pulling on another vine. Then, they heard it. The scraping of a Griever’s approach. Minho was getting skittish, but Terra kept urging him on, ordering him to lift Alby a little more, and then they can tie it off. He got too antsy, and was about to bolt when a thought occurred to him. _Newt would never forgive me if I left them… if I left her._ He sucked up his fear, not allowing himself to give into the fear, when Terra was obviously terrified, but also managing to keep a clear head. They tied it off, and she quickly pulled Minho under the vines, rolling so she was on top of him, as the Griever walked past. Her hand was on his mouth, keeping him quiet. He didn’t hear her make a sound, but she was trembling in fear on top of him, and he put his arms around her to comfort her, even when she could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

They spent the rest of the night running from Grievers, and at one point they got separated, and Terra had to jump off of a wall, giving Minho a heart attack.

When the sun started to show, the two were in shock, staring at the section wall that just closed, with a Griever trapped inside. It was dead, but its corpse was sticking out of the wall. Terra then realized just how close to dying she was, baiting the creature on to follow her. Minho got her to her feet, and they both went to get Alby.

They got to the entrance to the Glade right after the doors opened. They saw the crowd of the others walking away, and hurried even faster, carrying an unconscious Alby between them. Zart looked back as Newt and Chuck started walking away and saw them.

He said something, making Newt and Chuck spin around to gape at the three Gladers, as they returned. Newt ran forward as Chuck got the others’ attention. Jeff ran forward as well, getting Alby. As soon as Alby’s weight was gone, the two others fell forward, and would’ve hit the ground, if it weren’t for Newt, pulling them both into a bone crushing hug. They both gladly relaxed into him, suddenly exhausted, and the three fell to the ground. Terra looked up at Newt.

“I kept my promise.” She stated, then rested her head on his shoulder as he chuckled.

“I never doubted you would.”

edn


End file.
